Hurt
by Disney Movie Crier
Summary: She needed and escaped from this living hell called, life. Kim was once a happy teenager. But one certain event changes her whole live. One-shot for #PROJECTBEAUTIFUL


Kim stood by her locker.  
"Just look at her. She's hideous."  
"Her hair is fake. Nobody's hair is that blond"  
"She has chubby cheeks too. Ew"  
Unfortunately her locker was right next to the cheerleaders'. She ignored them and walked away.  
Ages ago, Kim was part of that group. She was the team captain that everyone loved.  
But after some time, Kim ditched cheer leading practice. In fact she started ditching school. Everyone in the group thought that someone like her shouldn't be a leader, in other words, she was a bad influence. And so they kicked her off the squad and that, that ruined her reputation.  
But Kim had a reason why she acted the way she did: her parents were getting a divorce.  
Now, Kim understood why they kicked her out, but what she didn't understand was why the girls stopped talking to her. Why they teased her. Why they spread rumors about her. Why they hated her. Weren't they all best friends or was that only a myth?  
Getting kicked off the squad and hated by the cheerleaders' forced her to make new friends. That's how she met the Wasabi Warriors. But most importantly, that how she met Jack Brewer: a handsome young man with the most adorable smile ever.  
He took her broken heart and rebuilt it . He made her forget about the ups and downs of life. Jack, he was the knight in shinning armor and Kim, she was the princess.  
But even with Jack, she felt like a piece of shit. Everyday, Donna, Lindsey, and Katie would make fun of her. And everyday, Kim was forced to ignore them, to hold back tears. She knew that if she cried or showed sadness, they would tease her even more. And she would no let that happen.  
As she walked into first period and took her usual seat, some guys threw a crumbled up note. She stared at it and hesitated to open it. But after a while, curiosity beat her. She slowly opened it to find something that broke her already damaged heart.  
'Go kill yourself you pathetic blond.'  
Tears were forming and she couldn't take it anymore. She ran outside of the classroom heading the teacher yelling in the distance: Crawford, where are you going? Come back here!  
But she kept running...  
She ran all the way home and up to her room. She shut her door and leaned back on it. She burried her head between her knees and let every single tear fall. She felt worthless. And nothing nor nobody could make her feel better. Except one thing... Maybe that would just do the trick. And so Kim wiped her tears away,stood up and walked to the restroom. She desperately searched through the cabinets until she found what she wanted. It was her best friend at the moment. A blade. Tears formed as she lifted up her sleeve. She slowly dragged the blade across her arm once, then again, and finally, until her whole arm was dripping in blood. Tears ran down her rosy cheeks, some landing on her wounded arm, making it sting more than it already did. She dropped the blade and ran out .  
She ran into her room and laid down on her bed, crying. She would have cried for a long time if someone had not knock on her window. She stood up and wiped her tears again. She opened the window to find Jack sitting on a tree.  
"Hey Kim! Why did you run out the classroom like that?"  
"Oh.. Um I just.. Felt sick.." _sick of life_.  
Of course she didn't tell Jack why she actually ran away, she didn't want any pity.  
"You sure?"  
She simply nodded and moved to the right, giving Jack the space to jump in the room.  
"Ok then. I just don't like seeing my best friend sad... Kim why is there blood on your sheets?"  
Kim's eyes widened.  
"Oh, um, that's just.. That's just Kool-aid! Yeah"  
"Kool-aid? But I thought you felt sic-"  
"Kool-aid helps me feel better!"  
He cocked his head to the right. He seemed more confused than Jerry at this moment. He nodded his head slowly.  
"Ok well, I should head back to class. You coming?"  
"No, um I think I feel like I should just rest"  
"Ok.. Kim are you sure your ok? "  
"One hundred percent!" she faked smile.  
And with that, he left.

* * *

It had been a month since Kim started cutting, it had become a habit. She would wear long sleeves to cover the evidence. But the bullying continued. Last week, a group of jocks called her an ugly, fat bitch. And ever since then, she stopped eating. And if she ate, she would throw it up when no one was around. Her life was a living hell. Her smile was forced: behind it, there was a teenage girl dieing from pain.

Kim ditched school today, trying to prevent the bullying, but no matter where she was, it didn't stop. They sent her an email: 'You're skipping class now? Are you trying to get attention?Does this little blond bitch think anyone notices shes gone? Ha, Just go die, no one even needs you.'

Kim started to feel her eyes watery. She tried not to cry, but she failed. It was too much for her to bear. She knew what she had to do.  
She called Jack on her cell phone and left a voice mail.  
"Hey... It's Kim... Well I was going to write you a letter, but I figured this would be easier. Um... Jack, I'm leaving. I just- I just can't deal with my life right now... My parents got divorced and the kids at school have been a pain in the ass. So, I'm going some place where I'll be happy. Don't blame anything on yourself. Please. This is my decision. But before I go, I want you to know that I love you. Ever since I first met you. I understand if you don't feel the same way, it doesn't even matter anyways. Bye..."

* * *

Kim ran away to a special place. It was a cliff that stood next to the dark blue ocean. Its majestic waves crashing onto the rocky side of the cliff. She took a deep breath and stared at the dark sky. She backed away a few meters, then started to run.

"KIM!"  
She stopped in her tracks and turned around to see Jack, staring at her,trying to move but couldn't find the strength to.  
He shook his head and his lips formed the word 'No'.  
Kim started to feel her eyes watery, again.  
"I love you Jack!"  
And with that she turned around a jumped, crashing into the freezing cold water.  
Her lungs inhaled the salty water and her body became weary. She started to regret this, but she couldn't find the strength to swim ashore. Her vision started to get blurry and her heart started to beat slower and slower.

Jack had jumped right after Kim did. He tried to find Kim, but the water was too murky. But he didn't give up. He eventually saw a streak of blond hair, Kim. He swam to her as quickly as he could and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her to the surface. He tried to swim to shore with one arm and after what seemed an eternity, he laid Kim on the sand. He would have laid down, next to her, but he was extremely worried about Kim. He reached down and put his ear right above her heart. No beat. He tried to feel her pulse. No beat. He looked at her, tears streaming down his face. No movement. Kimberley Crawford was dead.

**A/N: You guys, bullying is a serious don't play around with it, even if you are just joking. I tried to put as much things that could happen because of bullying. If you or anyone you know or see are getting bullied, stick up for them or for yourself. I'm not saying to go and punch the bully's face, but you can tell a trusted adult. You guys, bullying has to stop. Because just like Kim, a bully victim can end up taking their own life. If you guys ever feel the need to talk to someone, PM me. I'll answer anything, I promise.**

**Xoxo, Disney Movie Crier**


End file.
